Alone
by killlakilltalia
Summary: They never come, he never comes. The dark is scary, why won't he save him? Save him from the madness, save him from the bad thoughts. The dark pulls him in, he screams for him. But he doesn't come, no one comes. The loneliness is his only companion, his mind taken by the darkness. Where is he? Come back to me...Ross... Alba is locked away due to not being able to control his
1. Chapter 1

**senyuu is such a small fandom...**

 **but its on of my top animes!**

 **Heres the 1st chapter, updates every wednesday!**

"Alba, why are you crying?"

Alba didn't answer, the voice wasn't real. He was the only one here and would be the only one here.

"Please don't ignore me Alba, I just wanna make you feel better. I hate seeing you like this,"

The flame of the near by torch flickered, Alba's gaze slowly wondering over to it. His tears rain down his cheeks as he slowly stood, dropping with small tap into the stone floor.

"Alba-"

"-please go away," his voice was raspy from lack of use, a uneasiness mixed in. Alba walked over to the torch and he watched the flame try to reach for the ceiling, it was like it was trying to break free.

Break free...how long had he been here for? It seemed like forever, but it only had been a few months.

His control wasn't getting any better, it was only getting worse. The seals that had been placed all around the cave walls and on the bars had began to rip due to the pressure of his power. Only a few more were left.

Alba wondered how long till someone came to see him, would the replace them once they see most of them are ruined? The guards were the only ones here, always replacing them. But about two months ago the moved to the entrance of the cave, Alba's madding power making them sick.

They would talk to him sometimes, but it was almost like they thought he was annoying.

Was he annoying?

Was this why his friends never came to see him?

"Alba please-"

"Go away!" Alba screamed with his voice cracking, another three seals ripping in half.

"This is getting out of hand Alba, your losing yourself..."

Alba looked away from the torch and locked onto a puddle of water, his appearance only putting more truth into what the voice had said. His eye had turned red again, his skin pale with dark bags under his eyes. He looked like a mess.

"I don't need you telling me what I already know, please just leave me alone."

There was a long pause before the voice spoke again. "Okay, but I'll be back Alba. You too sick to be alone like this..."

The heavy feeling in the cave disappeared, leaving Alba feeling more alone than before.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Alba please calm down!" The voice was loud and pleading, but went completely ignored.

It had been a another two months since the last time the voice had spoken to him, and Alba had more than broke.

"Why won't they come!? They're my friends right?!" Alba slammed his fist into the wall, another harsh tremor shaking the cave.

This had been going on for an hour now, the main tunnels of the cave sealed in by rocks that had gave way to the man made earthquakes. There was no way to get out for Alba, but he didn't even care.

"My own mother didn't even show up! Maybe they are happy to be rid of me!" Another wave of power exploded through the cave, only two more seals left.

The day had started with excitement, Alba more happy than he had been in months. He knew they would come today, he felt it in his bones.

But the day dragged on and like everyday, no one came. Not even the guards had showed their face.

By the time night fall hit, Alba had lost his sanity.

"The cave is going to collapse if you don't stop-"

"I don't care anymore!" Alba tugged on his hair screaming.

One more seal was left.

"Alba please stop! What would Ross think of this-"

"-Don't say his name!" Another tremor shook the cave, a large crack spreading across the ceiling above Alba.

"Alba stop this! Your going to die!"

The heavy pressure froze as Alba's demon eye blazed. "Death would be more sweater than the hell I'm living,"

The last seal ripped and the cave exploded.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Isn't it Alba's birthday?" Ross paused and turned to look back at Crea, frowning as he watched Crea poke at a fire ant mound.

"I'm aware, but at the rate we're going well never make it in time for the party."

Crea looked up from the ant mound, shoving the stick deep into the hole at the top. "Your gonna tell him right?"

Ross's was now glaring at him. "No Crea, and stop bringing it up." He sighed and looked away. "Let's get going, make sure to wipe all those ants off your leg before he get into your pants."

Crea looked down and started to feel the burn of the fire ant's bites, a girlish scream spilling past his lip as he quickly started to brush them off.

Ross smirked and started to walk ahead. "You're such a-"

"Ross!"

Ross's quickly turned and stared with a surprised look in his blood red eyes. "Ruki? What are you doing here?"

There were warm tears running down the small child's eyes, her eyes a puffy red. "Something bad happened to Alba!"

Fear was now in Ross's eyes. He grabbed Crea and jumped into the portal.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Alba, wake up."

Alba moaned and his eyes slowly opened, everything hurt. He shook and slowly tried to crawl out from under the fallen cave, but he didn't budge. Frowning he looked back, one of the bars of his cell had impaled his leg.

"Alba your hurt really badly, wait till someone-"

"No, I don't need anyone's help." Alba moved so he could get a grip onto onto the pole, his body shaking with a cold sweat.

"Alba please stop this, your could really hurt yourself."

"Shut up!" Alba took a breath and closed his eyes, the voice was screaming at him to stop. But with one hard tug, the pole was out of his leg. Alba screamed and he tossed the pole away, bile rising up from his stomach as he felt the blood pool from his wound.

"Your going to bleed out Alba, your going to die."

Alba slowly tried to calm himself, his breathing began to slow he moved his hand over his wound. A blue light appeared from his hand and the bleeding slowed.

"You may have stopped the bleeding, but can you walk?"

Alba slowly got up with shaky legs, his vision blurring with every step. "I can w-walk,"

"Alba, please wait for someone-"

"I don't need them," Alba continued walking, a dark energy now surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

 **I WAS BUSY CAUSE MY BIRTHDAY WAS TUESDAY AND I WAS DOING STUFF ALL DAY**

 **BUT HERE IT IS**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

 **I TRY TO GET MY FRIENDS TO READ OVER MY CHAPTERS BEFORE I POST THEM**

 **BUT YEAH, ENGLISH ISN'T MY BEST...EVEN IF I ITS MY MAIN LANGUAGE, BUT I WOULD NEVER MAKE IT WITHOUT AUTO CORRECT**

 **SENYUU IS A SMALL FANDOM THAT NEEDS LOVE**

 **THE VOICE MAY NOT BE JUST A VOICE, BUT THATS NOT SOMETHING YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER**

The cave couldn't even be considered a cave anymore, it was like that tornado from when he first met Alba came through here.

But Ross wasn't paying much attention to the no longer a cave, he was trying to find Alba. With every rock he pulled away from the tunnel, the closer he was to getting to Alba.

What had happened to make this much destruction? But he knew one thing, this site was radiating in energy. It was dark too, thinking him to believe Alba had been kidnapped.

"Ross, you need a break. I'll continue-"

"I can do this Crea, you just help with the other tunnel." Ross didn't even turn to look at him, but he could hear Crea's sigh of defeat and his foot steps as he walked away.

All he could think about was Alba, he just-

"Fuck!" The rocks below Ross shifted and he fell, slipping through the opening and rolled away before anything could land on him. Shouts from above were muffled from the rocks, but Ross wasn't paying much attention to them. He was finally inside what was left of the cave. Ruki or her father were unable to get in due to the unstable power that was inside, so Ross would have to find a way out himself.

Ross got to his feet and started to walk, the heavy pressure making him feel uneasy. The power here was something he had felt before, but he couldn't think of it at the moment. Once he started to get closer to were Alba's cage was, he broke out in a run with wide eyes.

"Alba!" He ran faster, but quickly stopped and his heart dropped. The bars were destroyed and along with everything else, what brought fear into his heart was the torn seals scattered all over.

It was Alba who did this, but why? His eyes wandered and the froze on a small puddle of semi dry blood, Alba was hurt.

He fell to his knees and gripped the dirt, what made Alba do this?

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Alba had been walking for hours now, night was now day and the endless desert heat of the demon world was burning the back of his neck. He needed to find a way back to the human world, but the only person he knew who would take him there would be Ruki.

But he didn't need Ruki, he would make his own portal.

"You can't make portals Alba,"

"I can do what I want, I'm not letting a voice tell me what I can and can't do." Alba glared at the dirt, kicking a near by rock.

"Your talking to me more than usual."

"There's no one else out here! Besides, your the only one...never mind." Alba looked a head, finding a large lake a few yards ahead. "I need energy to make a portal, let's start with food and water."

"You can't make a portal Alba-"

"Watch me!" Alba cursed and limped his way to the pond, freezing once he got a good look at it.

"That water looks horrible,"

The voice was right, the water was brown and a little greenish too. A dead fish slowly popped to the top, only to be grabbed by a long tentical and dragged down.

"Maybe you can head to the kingdom? I'm sure Ruki and her family are at the cavee looking for your body,"

Alba nodded slowly, his hands balling in fist. "I want to do something..."

"Do something?"

"I wanna want them to be sorry for leaving me..."

"That isn't needed, you just need to talk to them-"

"There's no more talking," the dark energy around Alba returned, his red eye glowing bright. "I'll bring ruin, more ruin than Rchimedes ever did..."

The voice became silent now, not speaking again till they reached the Kingdom.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

The kingdom was large and and demons were moving around all over above Alba, who had taken to the sewers to avoid anyone seeing him.

"God is awful down here," Alba gagged and tried his best to stay away from the murky waters flowing next to him, cringing as he avoided goop due to his feet being bare.

"You could have gone about this so much differently Alba,"

"I know I could...but this is much more easier way to get in the castle," Alba cringed as he got on his hands and knees, having no more room to stand.

"What will you do once you get there?"

"Blow something up maybe, get back to the human world."

"So your really going through with this?"

Alba paused and looked up at the latter leading into the castle. "Yes," started to make his way up the latter, a source of light getting closer with every step.

The voice went silent again as Alba pushed the manhole away, crawling out of the sewer. He sighed shoving the manhole back and laid on the floor, panting and feeling gross and sticky.

The worse part was over he hoped, never again was he gonna crawl around in some sewer.

Alba looked around and felt a small chill run up his spine, there were cells all over. So this was the dungeon, why couldn't he had been put here? But that wasn't on his mind on the moment, the pair of eyes staring with a viscous look.

"Hello again Hero Alba, I wonder...what are you doing outside your cage?"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like there might be some weird errors in this chapter...**

 **but here it is!**

 **review please!**

Rchimedes could feel the energy right when he arrived at the sight, it didn't take him long to figure out it was pure darkness. So much hate filled the air around them, breathing it in could b become harmful."

"Guard, I want Hero Alba found as soon as possible. Once found he must be contained." Richimedes turned to one of the Guards scouting the destruction, the Guard nodding quickly and ran off.

"Alba doesn't need to be contained again,"

Richimedes smiled nervously as he glanced at Ross, the threatening look makings him shiver. "Shion, this area is filled with dark energy. Alba could be a threat to the health of the citizens of the demon world."

Ross's glare only hardened making the demon take a small step back.

"You can't...feel it can you?" Richimedes chuckled. "I shouldn't be surprised,"

"Surprised? I would would be able to feel if Alba was using dark energy Richimedes..."

"Not if your ignorance is getting in the way,"

"So you're saying I'm being ignorant?"

"Yes, you believe Alba would never do this or be taken by his dark side. I know he's your friend, I am a friend of Alba as well-"

"If you're saying your his friend then you would know he would never do this!" Ross took a step toward Richiemdes, his hands balled into fist. "Alba is better than this and you know it!"

"The Alba you met years ago yes, but not this Alba. The power my wife gave him wasn't like your's Shion, Alba is part demon as well-"

"Alba is no demon!" Ross shouted losing his cool, the ground cracking under him.

"Ross?"

Ross looked down and his eyes Met with Ruki's, he had sacred her. That's when it hit him, the dark energy filled his lungs and made him almost fall to his knees.

He had let it take him over, he would have done something stupid if it hadn't been for Ruki. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," Richimedes smiled. "But we still need to find Alba before-"

"Lord Richimedes! There's been an explosion at the Castle!"

"Juli Sieben," Alba's tense look dropped and started making his way to stairs leading out of the dungeon.

"Hey wait! Is that all you have to say?! Don't just say my name and walk away you mother-"

"It's nice to see again but I'm busy,"

Juli screamed in frustration and pointed at him there the bars. "I would never expect this kind of shit from you Hero, but from Creasion-"

"Shut up," Alba's red eye glowed, the demonic energy around him growing heavy.

"W-Wow..." Juli took a step away from the bars, gulping with a toothy smirk. "You okay there Alba?"

Alba stared at him, silent and unblinking. He started to walk over, Juli backing away even farther.

"H-Hey, I just asked a simple question! No need to get any close..." Juli was becoming nervous. "Please don't kill me!"

Alba grabbed onto the bars of the cell door and started into Juli's eyes, with one harsh tug. The door came off with a loud crash, mixed with Juli's screaming.

"I'll f-fuck you up if you come any closer!" Juli was now back the wall, his body shaking and his skin pale.

"I'm not going to kill you," Alba almost smirked when Juli fell to his knees. "But you gave me an idea, do you know your way around the Castle?"

Juli slowly nodded. "W-What are you gonna do?"

"Cook popcorn,"

The halls of the Castle were quiet, most of the Guards out on the streets looking for Alba. Any Guard they did run into was quickly silence.

"I don't even know if the pot is till inside the Castle, I would bet they put it somewhere safe after the whole thing with Richimedes III." Juli took a glance down the hall before moving, Alba moving right behind him.

Alba didn't speak as they walked, to many things where on his mind. He was surprised that Richimedes was here, but then again...he likely made a pretty big explosion.

"Are you listening?"

Alba stopped before he bumped into Juli, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "Y-Yeah, why did we stop?"

"I found the storage room, but we need to find it quick and start the spell." Juli quickly ran to the Storage room door and opened it quickly, he motioned Alba to come in and went off to search for the Demon Summoning Pot.

The storage room was a floor above the dungeon, and it was huge and full of all sorts of clutter.

While searching around for the pot, Alba found weapons than he pocketed and a new set of clothes and armor, also a new cloak that didn't smell like trash.

"I don't think it's here Juli," Alba kicked over another stack of books, turning to find more objects to kick.

"Like I said, it might not-"

Alba screamed as he kicked a metal pot, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"You found it!"

"Aren't you gonna ask if I'm okay!?"

"You okay there?"

"Fuck you!"

Juli quickly ran over and started emptying out the pot, Alba looking ready to punch him.

"Stop right there!"

Juli and Alba from, turning to the doorway. Two Guards stood in the only exit, their weapons ready.

"Juli,"

"Yeah?" He look over at Alba, his hands up looking a bit nervous.

"What how much power would be made if we used blood?"

Juli's eyes widened. "A-Ah... A hell of a lot, why?"

Alba looked at the pot and then back at Juli. "Bring the pot to the middle of the room, be quick about too."

Juli nodded and picked up the pot, waddling quickly to the center of the room.

"Hey! We said not-"

The Guard's words were cut short as Alba ran at him, grabbing his neck quickly before shattering it under his grip.

"H-Hero Alba!" The other Guard took a step back with fear in his eyes. "W-What are you-" Alba grabbed him, tossing him over to Juli.

"You know what to do," Juli smirked and started to laugh. "I like this," Juli yanked the sword out of the Guard's hands, bedding him over the pot. "I'm starting to like this new Alba,"

Alba walked over with the other Guard, dragging his dead corpse across the floor. "On the count of three," he positioned the body over the pot, holding the blade over the neck of the body.

"1,"

"2,"

"3,"

Alba had never felt so much blood run through his hands, but it felt nice.

The pot started to glow a bright purple, Juli started to take a step back. "I've never seen it glow purple..." He chuckled nervously. "I would maybe bail-"

The light filled the room and a explosion shook the Castle.


End file.
